Lupus
by cooper brain'e
Summary: Quando lobos saem à caça. • O Aprendiz ; Mr. Gregory & Tom J. Ward


LUPUS

quando lobos saem à caça.

—

ONESHOT

_**{**_ Mr. Gregory & Tom J. Ward ;

—

As colinas azuis iam até perder de vista, como grandes monstros caídos com corcovas cobertas de neve.

Eram recortes de imensidão no azul-vertigem do entardecer. Apontavam com cumes arredondados para o céu e nem tremiam no vento veloz que as cortava, levantando mantos de neve branca só para assentá-los ali mais adiante, em outra instância. Tinham topos brancos, claros, perfeitos e assim continuaria sendo se, no mais longo inverno, não aparecesse um único e solitário lobo cinzento. Os olhos furta-cor enevoados, amarelos, esverdeados pareciam sorrir na pouca luz. Brilhavam como um catavento de feira, rodando e rodando em loucura; estourando como fogos de artifício.

Brilhavam com a diversão da caçada.

E a este lobo juntou-se outro. E ainda outro. E outro mais, que se colocavam atrás dele a postos, farejando e sorrindo seus sorrisos de línguas pendentes ao chão; famintos.

A lua cheia, gorda e recortada de nuvens acolá lançava sobre o bando seus raios de prata.

O alfa olhou para cima, seus olhos rodando e rodando com a luz divertida. Então uivou. Foi longo e comprido, encheu a noite; chamou os outros. E quando estavam ali, um a um e todos eles, dispararam em corrida montanha abaixo.

A neve serpeava atrás deles como a poeira das estrelas. Os narizes apurados farejavam a escuridão. As orelhas aguçadas sempre em pé ouviam o estalar seco da madeira, as folhas últimas que caíam das árvores, o som de pegadas de coelhos.

Deram pouca sorte com a luz última do sol sumindo no horizonte e o negror assumindo formas espessas. Mantinham-se em vigília, acoçavam uma presa mas ou eram impacientes demais ou o vitimado muito ágil.

Os estômagos roncavam e os lobos arreganhavam os dentes para a noite quando o chefe, o alfa, o líder, assistiu devagar uma corça cruzar o horizonte.

Magra, esbelta, com pequenos olhos de contas e vidro. Não olhava para os lados, não se tinha em boa conta, só procurava o caminho de volta para o lugar de onde viera; o escuro era perigoso demais e os invernos muito gelados. E se ela soubesse o mal que corria, talvez fosse mais prudente. Mas continuava a percorrer curtas distâncias com suas longas patas, saltando por sobre a neve como uma bailarina realizando o último ato.

Os lobos a cercaram como um adulto toma doce de criança e permaneceram escondidos nos arbustos raquíticos, à espreita. Então, de um salto, o líder atacou. A corça — de olhos brilhantes de contas e vidro, de pele macia — estarreceu diante do fim.

E os lobos caçaram.

—

Tom Ward era um garoto.

Garoto: não rapaz, tampouco homem, mas só um garotinho criado na barra da mãe e com medo do mundo lá fora.

Tinha tanto medo que seu rosto todo parecia uma pequena tigela de leite salpicada de canela e sardas. Tinha uns olhos brilhantes que mudavam na luz. De vez em quando eram verdes, mas sempre — ou quase sempre — eram cor de poeira. Mesmo quando esverdeavam, a saber.

Tom também tinha um algo a mais que era belo de tão sutil, e que estava na maneira como sorria. Não eram sorrisos rasgados, feridas pulsantes e cancerosas no rosto do infeliz. Eram sorrisos repuxados duas vezes para os lados, tão tímidos e temerosos que o faziam parecer um pequeno preá diante de uma cascavel. O sorriso que tem os coelhos antes de ser acertados por carroças. O sorriso de quem é levado fácil, de quem não tem muito tempo de vida.

E, num ofício daquela natureza, o Mago acreditava que bem fosse verdade o que o sorriso dizia.

Mas Tom era rápido. Tinha umas pernas longas que o faziam saltar sobre a vedação num zás-trás e cair do outro lado de um jeito macio. E havia lá no fundo dos olhos, assim que erguia o rosto, uma vontade de se provar. _Vou te levar ao perigo, garoto, _dizia o mago e os olhos diziam _Muito bem. Muito bem mesmo. Vamos ver do que o perigo é feito. _Mas as mãos que tremiam e retremiam contavam outra história.

— Ora vamos. Caminhe com o peito para frente, menino.

E ele estufou o peito o mais que podia, roxo de segurar ar. Os pés subiam gelados a Colina do Carrasco, sabendo que o quer que os aguardasse lá em cima não seria uma visão das melhores ou feliz. Mas não parou de andar um minuto sequer. Nem quando estava morto de medo da cabeça aos pés, e tão frio que podia congelar. O Mago, em segredo, o parabenizou. Tanto o aporrinhara e desfizera quanto gostara dele. Era algo naquela luz zanzando bem dentro dos olhos do garoto; algo especial pelo que valeria a pena os segundos e os minutos e as palavra bem estudadas.

Algo que valia fazer o tempo de um Mago contar para trás.

E era a verdade nua e crua: o Mago não estava perdendo seu tempo. Viu isso tão logo o menino encheu-se de coragem e tomou as dores dos mortos antigos; tão logo ele fora levado e trazido, revirado por onda de tristeza imensa como o oceano. E aqueles olhos — que agora eram dourados e luziam — encararam os seus por um momento longo como a eternidade, mas breve como grão de areia em ampulheta. Eram olhos que lhe diziam tudo o que queria saber.

O garoto era uma presa. E tanto quanto o Mago se conhecia, ele próprio sempre fora predador.

Sorriu o sorriso torto de quem sabe coisas que outros desconhecem. E baniu os pensamentos com um chacoalhar.

O tempo começara a recuar nos ponteiros do eterno.

—

A luz da vela se apagou com um último bafejo de vento na chama calma, então a escuridão tomou forma. Estava ao redor do menino, tão firme como um laço, firme a ponto de sufocar. E ele tinha medo do escuro. Tremia de frio e de medo, porque sabia das coisas terríveis que o escuro chama. E porque sabia que a pior coisa de todas estava ali, bem ao seu lado.

O Mago gingava para frente e para trás, com as dobras dos joelhos rangendo como dobraduras velhas, os pés de botas macias batendo com as pontas no chão e tornando a se erguer no ar. Balançava na própria coluna, indo e vindo e sentindo o vento sobrenatural chacoalhar-lhe o capuz; despir seu rosto. Arrepiar para trás as orelhas, alongar o nariz, afilar os olhos. E a barba de arco-íris sépia tornou-se uma pelagem; o sorriso de dentes ocultos tornou-se boca comprida de afiadas presas.

No escuro, o sangue do menino pulsava. Cada bater de coração, cada piscar, cada volta pelas veias. E o lobo-mago o ouvia. E o farejava. E o sentia. Quase podia sentir o sabor da carne magra em sua língua, do calor da vida perdida em sua garganta, descendo com um gorgolejar. O Mago o queria. Tanto o queria que oscilou um passo ou dois, a sentir seu cheiro de canela que enchia toda a cave e que escorria para além.

— Alguém... — O menino mordeu os lábios. Engoliu o próprio medo — Alguém tem de fazê-lo. Então, que seja eu.

Era a resposta perfeita na hora perfeita e o Mago riu. Riu alto, sua risada gutural que era um uivo, um grunhido e então som cavernoso que lhe vinha subindo a garganta. Garganta humana. Ria porque estava perdendo o controle e o ponteiro do eterno nem dera uma volta completa. Não. Ainda não era tempo. Então enfiou a mão comprida pelos cabelos castanhos do menino, chacoalhou-os e sentiu o cheiro de canela ficar preso entre seus dedos para nunca mais sair.

— Sua mãe... Sabe, ela me mandou uma carta — Disse e estalou a língua no alto, lambendo os lábios secos.

E talvez fosse verdade o que a dita lhe escrevera. Talvez ele não se arrependesse desta vez. Talvez profecias pudessem se tornar realidade, mesmo que empurradas ladeira abaixo pelas boas mãos do destino.

Talvez.

Então seus olhos brilharam como catavento de feira, rodando e rodando em loucura; estourando como fogos de artifício.

E brilharam com a diversão da caçada.


End file.
